Date Masamune - Captured!
by Nagisaa-san
Summary: No time to write the summary. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1 - The missing lord

**Me: I'm here with a Sengoku Basara Fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Masamune: She does not own any one of us.**

**Me: R&R!**

* * *

Date Masamune strolled on the fields of Oushuu. It was the middle of the night and everyone had gone to bed. The dragon breathed in the night air.

"What a perfect night!" He stretched his arms out. "I better head back before Kojuro starts to worry."

As soon as he was about to go back, a group of soldiers, wearing white and black all over, surronded him. Masamune looked around trying to find a exit but there are none to be found.

_Oh shit!_He reached down for a sword but he suddenly remembers that he left it all back at the castle. _I'm screwed._

"What army are you from?"

No response.

"I said-"

"They are from my own personal squad."

The two soldiers in front of him moved aside and a man steps forward. He is dress similar to his soldier but in a suprerior way. He grins at the dragon.

"What do you want?"

The leader of the squad started to laugh.

"What the hell do you want? Why are you even laughing?"

He stopped laughing and wiped his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" He pointed at the dragon. "I want you." He disappeared from his position, which caused the dragon to become shocked. He then felt someone's breath near his ear.

_San kori ni surasshu*_

As soon as the attack hits him, ice started to form from the wound. It creeped all over Masamune's body until he became encased within the ice.

"One Eye Dragon." He chuckles a bit and waved his hand at his squad. "Once the ice melts, tie him and bring him back to Fujitaka."

"Yes sir!"

As the ice slowly melted with Masamune unconscious, the leader looked at the village and then, to the castle.

"Right Eye Dragon, what are you going to do now?"

_Morning - Oushuu_

"Masamune-sama? Masamune-sama!"

Kojuro looked into his lord's room, trying to look for Masamune but his room was empty. He looked into the hallway, expecting him to come from somewhere but he did not appear.

_That's strange. Where did he even go?_

"Kataruka-sama?"

He turned around and found Buneichi looking worried and confused.

"What is it?"

"Well..."

"What is it?"

"One of Takeda's shinobi wishes to speak with you."

"About what?"

"He said he wants to speak to you in private."

Kojuro starts to walk briskly towards the entrance, Buneichi following closely behind.

* * *

Sasuke stood near a tree, staring into the sky. There was 2 or 3 guard surrounding him. He looked directly at Kojuro's direction as Kojuro approached him.

"Kojuro-Danna!"

"Sarutobi Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

He scratched his head. "How can I say it? One of my squad members saw Date-Danna being captured."

For an instance, Kojuro never felt shocked in his life. "What the hell do you mean? When did this even happen?"

Sasuke looked a bit taken a back. "Calm down, Kojuro-Danna. I'm sure we can catch up to them."

"How?"

"Danna is already going after them as we speak."

* * *

Yukimura chased after the kidnappers of Masamune. After the report made by Sasuke about the kidnapping of Masamune, he couldn't believe that Masamune would get himself captured. He begged Oyakata-sama to go after him and he simply agreed.

"Wait for me, Masamune-dono. I, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, will come and get you!"

He urged his horse to go faster. Yukimura jogged back his memory from the previous night.

_"Masamune-dono is captured?! What do you mean, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke put his hands in front of him. "Calm down, Danna. My squad member overheard the leader said "Take him back to Fujitaka."_

_"Fujitaka?" The brown-head scracthed his head. "Where is Fujitaka?"_

_The ninja look thoughtful for a moment. "I believe it's somewhere near Osaka."_

_Yukimura stood up, causing Sasuke to become startled. "I'm going to Fujitaka."_

_"But, I have to report this Oyataka-sama first. He's the one who makes the decisions."_

_"Oh yeah."_

Yukimura grins to himself. His horse abruptly stops. "Whoa! What is it?" He stroked the horse's mane."

"My, my. What do we have here?"

Yukimaru looked up and saw someone standing in the way. He was wearing black and white kimono with some armor on his arms and his legs.

"Who are you?"

"There is no need to give my name to you." He unsheathed his sword and charged at Yukimura.

* * *

***_San kori ni surasshu - Triple Ice Slash_**

* * *

**Me: That's that for chapter 1!**

**Masamune: Wait!**

**Me: Hmm?**

**Masamune: Why am I the only captured person?!**

**Me: *smirks* Cause it fun to see the hot one being captured.**

**Kojuro: Ahem.**

**Me: Kojuro! *gulps* I didn't mean it that way... See you all on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kurosawa Ayato!

**Me: Here's chapter 2! I'm sorry for the very slow update!**

**Masamune: *Whacks Nagisaa's head.* You better write the chapter quick!**

**Me: Owwww! Alright! Alright!**

**Kojuro: *Sighs* She does not own any of us. Please R&R and enjoy.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

As soon as he unsheathes his sword, the man jumped and brought it downward on Yukimura. He managed to block it with his spears as the blow nearly cut his shoulder. The man jumped back and prepared for another attack.

Yukimura tsked. He jumped off his horse and also prepared for an attack. _Is he the one who kidnapped Masamune-dono? _

Then, the attack came. _Hisame*! _The brownhead countered it with his attack. _Rekka! _The two attacks collided, causing giant waves to blow everything back and forth.

Yukimura covered his face with his arms. _He's good! _After the collision of the two attacks ended, the man ran away into the forest.

"Wait!" The brownhead followed after him. "Are you the one who kidnapped Masamune-dono?"

He stopped and looked back at Yukimura. "So what if I did?" He jumped onto a nearest tree branch.

_Is he saying that he did do it? _"What is your name?

"Kurosawa Ayato." He disappeared into the trees.

Yukimura stopped in his tracks. _Kurosawa... Ayato. _The brownhead went back to where his horse stood.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_On the lands of Takeda_

"YUKIMURA!" Takeda Shingen did not embrace his nephew, but instead, punched him in the face.

"GAH! OYAKATA-SAMA!" The brownhead punched his uncle back.

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

Sasuke made a polite cough, stopping both of them from punching each day all day. The ninja looked at his master. "Danna, don't you have something to report?"

Yukimura finally remembered what he was going to say. He bowed in front of Shingen. "I have learned the name that kidnapped Masamune-dono."

"What is the name?"

"Kurosawa Ayato, Oyataka-sama."

Shingen scratched his beard. "Kurosawa Ayato. Hmm..." He started to think for a few moments. "I never heard of his name before."

Yukimura looked up at his uncle. "Shall I report this to Kojuro-dono?"

Shingen waved his hand. "Go. Take Sasuke with you."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Oshu_

Koujuro paced back and forth. "So, you're saying that this man who calls himself Kurosawa Ayato kidnapped Masamune-sama?"

Yukimura nodded. The right eye dragon tsked. "Did you get any more information?"

"No..."

Kojuro continued to walk back and forth without saying a word. The brownhead looked at Sasuke. "Do you want to send a word to the other generals? Tell them that the Takeda army wishes to form an alliance."

The ninja nodded. He disappeared from his spot without a word. Yukimura looked back at the pacing Kojuro.

"Kojuro-dono."

Kojuro stopped pacing. "What is it?"

"Do you want to form an alliance?"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's it for chapter 2! See you all for the next chapter!**

**Masamune: This is so damn short...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Preparations

**Me: I'm here with chapter 3! Sorry about the slow update.**

**Masamune: What did I say from the previous chapter?! *Unsheathes sword.***

**Me: Eeek! I'm sorry! Please R&R and enjoy!**

**Kojuro: She does not own characters from Sengoku Basara. The OC she makes is what she owns.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Masamune awoken to the cold air. He quickly rose from his resting place but immediately regretted it since his wounds started to twinge in pain.

_Where am I? _He looked around, only to find a small room with barred wooden cage. _Where is this?_

"Ah, so you're finally awake." He looked at the direction of the voice. The leader stood there, smirking.

"Where did you take me?"

"Fujitaka."

"What..."

The man flipped his hair. He motioned one of his guards to open the door. He walked right in and walked towards the dragon.

"You're pretty weak without your right hand man and your swords, right?" He disappeared from his spot. The blackhead lashed out his hand and slammed Masamune's face onto the wall.

"Agh!" Masamune glared between his fingers. The leader chuckled.

"It won't be long until it is finished."

The dragon noticed something about the man's eyes. It's bright yellow. His pupils are elongated, as if he is an animal.

The leader leaned closer to the dragon's ear. "If you try to escape, I will kill you."

He let the dragon go. The man left the cell, leaving Masamune to cough.

"The whole world will be mine." He walked away.

The dragon scrambled to the bars. "What's your name?"

The blackhead looked back and said two words. "Kurosawa Ayato." He left the dragon speechless.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Motochika, Keiji, and Ieyasu stood around the Takeda's meeting table. Yukimaru looked at them all quietly.

"You all know why you have been called here?"

They all nodded.

"Did you know why Masamune-dono have been taken for?" Ieyasu asked.

Yukimaru shooked his head. "We only know the location." He pointed at a certain location on the map. "Fujitaka."

Motochika scratched his chin. "Fujitaka? I've never been there before."

"Neither have I." Keiji petted his pet monkey, Yumekichi.

The brownhead started to draw on the map, planning where they should do an ambush and an attack. The 3 others looked on. As Yukimaru finished the plan, he pointed out where they should be. All 3 agreed with this.

"Keiji-dono, Ieyasu-dono, and Motochika-dono, you all know what to do?"

"Yeah."

Yukimaru rolled up the plan. "Let's go. Oyakata-sama is expecting us."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Yukimaru, do you know what to do?"

The brownhead bowed. "Yes, Oyakata-sama." The Tiger scratched his beard thoughtfully.

"If we only know what the enemy's true intention are and why the Masamune brat got captured..."

Shingen shooked his head. "Go, Yukimaru, take the best soldiers."

"Yes, Oyakata-sama!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

As he went to get his house, a messenger approached Yukimaru.

"Yukimaru-sama..."

The brownhead turned to the messenger. "What is it?

"Some strange animal appeared east from here."

"What?!" Yukimaru was shocked by this. "What do you mean by strange animal?"

"Well, Sasuke-sama and his squad are trying to subdue it but their attacks won't land."

The brownhead quickly strode over to his horse. "Then I will go."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Heading Out

**Me: I'm here with Chapter 4! **

**Masamune: What did I say about the slow update? *Unsheathe sword***

**Me: Eeek! Gomen! I have school and I'm also writing my other fanfics so I don't have time to update this one!**

**Masamune: *Sighs. Sheathes back his sword.* **

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Sengoku Basara. The OC I make are the ones I own. Enjoy and R&R!**

**(P.S: If anyone knows what moves Yukimaru, Motochika and etc uses, please write a review!)**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Yukimura arrived at the location where the "strange animal" is believed to be. There are soldiers everywhere trying to take it down. But, their attacks won't hit it much less injure it. It horns were covered in blood and the two pairs of legs were kicking the soldiers, causing massive chaos among the ranks.

_Oi messenger, what do you mean by "strange animal?"That is clearly a oni! _Yukimura ran towards it, his spears in hand. He leaped towards it and did a stab towards the demon's side, but it bounced off. He leaped backwards and landed on the ground.

The brownhead tsked. _What a strong hide! Is this what an oni is really like?_

Yukimura stabbed his spear onto the ground and spun around it, causing fire to come forth.

_Gurenkyaku!_

The attack hit the oni with force that it collapsed onto the ground. It started to spasms on the spot.

He motions 4 soldiers over. "Tie it and bring it back to the castle. Find ways to kill it."

"Yes, sir!"

As the soldiers began tying it up, Yukimura began to go back and Sasuke appeared next to him.

"Danna, the soldiers and my squad are ready."

The brownhead nodded in approval. "How about the others?"

"They are ready as well."

He nodded again as he approached his horse. "Let us go to Fujitaka."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Masamune groaned as he woke up from the cold air. He sat up, hoping that he can escape from this hellish place. The dragon looked around and sighed.

_There is no way I can escape. _He tried to break the ropes tying his hands together but it did not budge. Masamune looked at the bandages on his chest and at the bars of the cell. _Kurosawa even said that he would kill me._

Just then, he heard the door of the cell open. The dragon snapped out of his thoughts and saw Kurosawa and two of his soldiers standing there. Masamune moved backwards and his back hit the wall.

The blackhead chuckled. "Relax; I'm not going to do anything to you." He brought out a knife and walked towards the dragon. "I just need some blood."

Masamune tried to move out of the way, but Kurosawa grabbed his arm and sliced it deep, causing blood to spill.

"Gh!" The dragon gritted his teeth. One of the soldiers moved from his spot and brought a bowl near the wound. As it reached halfway, the soldier moved to where he was originally standing.

The blackhead threw back his head and laughed. He walked out of the cell with his two guards. The door closed behind them, with the sound of a lock closing and clicking into place.

Not wanting to his arm even more, he looked up onto the ceiling. The dragon stared at it for quite some time until he heard the door open again. Masamune looked and saw a girl, with the same black hair that Kurosawa has, walking in. She is holding a box in her hands. He tensed up again.

The girl sighed. "I'm not going to do anything to you." She walked towards to the bed and laid the box on it. The blackhead opened it and brought out a roll of bandage. "Don't move." She leaned close to his arm and started to wrap the bandage around it.

As soon as she finished, she removed the bandages on the dragon's chest. The blackhead examined the still, closing wounds with clear, blues eyes."They're getting better."She replaced it with new ones. Finally, she place the remaining roll of bandages into the box and closed it.

Masamune looked at her in wonder. "Why are you doing this?"

The girl looked at him with quiet, blue eyes. "My brother... No." She shooked her head. "I can't call him my brother anymore."

The dragon looked at her, confused. The girl sighed and moved her bangs away from her eyes. "Ever since that demon took over his body, he's been acting weird ever since."

"Do you mean how he wants to take over Japan?"

She nodded. "Can you help him?"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that. Kurosawa's sister is beginning to interest me.**

**Yukimura: *nods* She willing to help Masamune-dono.**

**Me: Do you think she loves him?**

**Masamune: Hey! I heard that!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ambush

**Me: I'm here with chapter 5. (^-^)/**

**Masamune: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Masamune: It's nothing.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Sengoku Basara. The OC that I make are the ones I own. R&R and enjoy! Happy Halloween to all!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Help him?! Are you out of your mind?" He looked at her in shock. "There is no way I can defeat him!"

The girl still looked determined. He sighed irritably. "Have you tried anything at all?"

She fidgeted. "It was that time I noticed that the demon began to inhabit his body."

The dragon gave her a confused look. "What happened before?"

"Well... we were staying at Osaka until he collapsed. He started to have uncontrollable fever. I did everything I can but his fever won't go down." The girl started to play with her hair. "As night came around, his body cooled down and that is when I sensed something evil. I woke up and checked on him to see if anything is wrong with him. His fever was gone but his eyes is what scares me."

Masamune did not interrupt her and so, she continued on. "His eyes became bright yellow, but it turned back to their original color. It kept changing colors until it stayed yellow until this day."

_He tried to fight back, but the demon had an advantage because his weaken body. _He stared at the ceiling. "If you want me to help him, how can I drive the demon away?"

The girl began to search through the sleeves of her kimono. She brought out a small bottle with sparkling water. "This will help but I will give you this later." She puts it away.

The girl grabbed the medicine box and towards the door of the cell. "Until then, Masamune-sama."

"Wait." She paused and looked back at the dragon. "Tell me your name."

"It's Touka." She opened the door and walked out of the cell. She closed the door behind her. "Your army is here."

"My army?"

The blue eyed girl nodded. "They brought friends with them. They probably surrounded the castle as we speak.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Yukimura and his troops stood somewhere near the front of the castle. Motochika and his crew stood on the west and Ieyasu and his troops stood on the east. Keiji stood by himself with the Date army on the south and the back of the castle.

The brownhead looked at the bored ninja. "Sasuke, send the flare."

"Yes, Danna." Sasuke stood up and threw up a bomb, causing green smoke to appear.

Yukimura looked back at his troops and waved his hand.

"GO!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_On Motochika's side_

The whitehead grinned as he heard the sound of shouting coming from the front of the castle. He looked back and motioned his hand forward.

"GO, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_On Ieyasu's side_

He noticed the green smoke and the sound of charging coming from the front of the castle and from the other side of the castle as well. He turned back to his army and raised a arm.

"FOR MASAMUNE-DONO!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_On Keiji's side_

He heard the sounds of charging and screaming coming from all sides. Kojuro motioned the army forward. They were about to move until something beneath them erupted out of the ground.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: It's done! Yay! See you all next time!**


End file.
